


S for sELfish

by Venus_Vinifera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Vinifera/pseuds/Venus_Vinifera
Summary: It's not because she is a Luthor, it's because she is Lena...





	S for sELfish

Lena Luthor stared in coldly across her office at the woman she had though to be her best and only friend, drinking in the red and yellow of the damned crest peaking out from the unbuttoned middle of the super heroines shirt.

"Lee... please say something..." the reporter... no, the kryptonian, weakly muttered.

"Why... why did you pretend... why did you make me believe." the dark haired CEO's eyes unfocused behind a veil of unshed tears. "No.. of course. you had to keep an eye on the last Luthor.  
That's all this ever was wasn't it. You had thought I was just like them..."

"No, Lena!" the blonde interjected. "It was never about that. I... It's not safe. Yes... Telling you... It was too dangerous, that's all!"

"Don't lie to me Kar... Supergirl! Don't you dare pretend this was about protecting me! If it was just about my safety you would have stayed away! Instead you wormed your way into my life, you pretended to be someone who care about me, someone I could care about..." her voice dropped to barely a whisper "Someone I could love."

"Lena... I..."

"Don't! You should go, Kar... Supergirl. For what it's worth I won't tell anyone about this. Not that I think you trust me enough to believe a word I say. Just go."

"No."

"Super-..."

"No! I am not leaving Lena. You want the truth, Fine! I lied. I lied every time I left you at a restaurant and said it was a family emergency. I lied every time I cancelled at the last moment because of work, and I lied when I said I kept this from you to protect you. That is what I do Lena, I lie, because I'm not this perfect hero that everyone thinks I am. I lied to you because I am selfish."

"Supergirl!?"

"I am NOT Supergirl!" the blonde screamed. "I am Kara, KARA!"

Tears pooled in the Kryptonian's eyes "I lied to you because you are the only one... the only one who ever liked ME..." 

"Kara" the brunette took a tentative step towards the blonde reporter.

"I started being Supergirl two years ago, when Alex... her plane was going to crash and I couldn't..." She pauses, breathing heavily, wracked with sobs. "Only a few people know, but when they do, it changes everything. When they know, all I am is Supergirl. They don't say it, but I can see it when they look at me. 'Why does she act so clumsy. Why is she pretending to be pathetic. Is this what she thinks of us.' They look at me and they don't see Kara Danvers, they see a god mocking them, and they hate me for it. But I'm not Supergirl, I'm just Kara. Supergirl is the one who is pretend, but no one sees that. I hate how clumsy I am! I try so hard, but this world is too fragile for me to touch it. I'm scared all the time that I will hurt someone, that I can't control this, and that is why I have to hold back all the time and it's so hard..."

Lena slowly closes the distance between them.

"And then I found you, and you saw me, the real me, and you cared about me, Kara, when nobody else ever has. James, Cat, J'onn, they all see Supergirl, but you saw ME!. You listened to me when I talked about boy bands, and musicals, and potstickers, and all of the dumb little things that matter to me as Kara, and you never asked me to be more, never looked down on me. I lied to you because I didn't want you to stop seeing me as me... 'cause you are the only one who ever has."

Pale arm's wrap tightly around the quivering girl. "I'm so sorry Kara. I was so scared too. When you told me your secret I though I was losing the person I'd come to love. But I can see now that that is not true. I am just getting to learn a little bit more about the wonderful dork that is my best friend."

"Lena... I..." 

"Shh, darling." The brunette pressed a gentle kiss on Kara's forehead. "We can talk about all this more tomorrow. For now, I think we both need a good rest, and you are not flying home while in this state."

The blonde let out a weak murmur as the brunette carefully, carried her towards to sofa. After depositing the exhausted girl on the white leather of the chair, she retrieved a soft blanket and pillow from a hidden panel in the wall, before laying down next to her dearest friend, encasing the two of them in the soft fabric.

Curled safely in her friend's arm, the blonde reporter whispered out her last secret. "I love you, Lena. So, so much..."

"I love you too, Kara." The two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
